


Take them

by Angelchexmex, jayswing96, Salllzy



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a force to be reckoned with, their family had been slaughtered when they had been children. But despite all of their skills in fighting and everything else they were broken, so very broken. </p>
<p>It wasn't until one day that things changed, that they found people that they could trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take them

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain OCs, slash, Yuri and heterosexual relationships. There is also blood, gore, death, injuries and other things that will be mentioned. This is Dynasty Warriors not some romance novel, yes there will be romance but most of it is fighting. Ancient China was not a nice place, if you have played the games or even done your research then you will know this. If you choose to ignore everything that has been posted in the authors note then it is not our fault it is YOURS for not reading it. 
> 
> Disclaimer- Don't own Dynasty warriors nor is any money made off this story.

5 Years before the Yellow turban rebellion.

The sun was shining, birds were tweeting. It was a peaceful day for the group that was laying on the grass next to a lake where they had decided to stop and bathe. It had been several weeks since they had managed to find somewhere safe to bathe, normally places such as lakes and waterfalls would be crawling with bandits looking to rob innocent people who had been unlucky enough to choose their hiding place, still the crystal blue water was a welcome sight as they all stripped off and dived into the lake. The group consisted of three men and two women and each varied in size, height, and weight:The tallest of them, standing a 6 ft 7, was Si Da. He had lost an eye many years ago saving their little sister Si An it had been a loss yes but one that he would do again if he had to. His long grey hair that was normally tied in a high ponytail was loose and flowing all around him like  melted silver, a small smile played on his lips as he heard his siblings fighting.

“Di! I am telling you!”

A booming laugh was heard as Shi Di walked back to the clearing with their sister, Si Va thrown over his shoulder her naked arse was in the air, a giant red hand print was blossoming on her arse off where Di had playfully smacked her backside. Di walked to where Da was laying on the grass soaking up the sun, it was rare that they got to relax still Va was struggling her long blonde hair was going everywhere, it was stuck to her forehead and face she kept trying to break free from Di’s grip but she couldn't not only was he physically stronger than her he was taller than her as well, Di tightened his grip so she wouldn't fall as Va kept trying to break free from her brother’s grasp.

“Keep struggling Va and I might end up dropping you.”

Va stopped struggling as Di continued to carry her to where Da was laid, he wasted no time in dumping her on him. Da didn't even grunt as Va was dropped on him to him she was light as a feather, which she may as well have been with Da’s height at 6 ft 7 and his weight Va was both fragile and light, sometimes Da didn't play fight with them incase he did end up hurting her or Shi. An, Di could handle him, as the two of them were near his height and Di had a lot more muscle mass than Da did, An may have been tall standing at 6 ft 5 like Di but she was nimble, agile and quick on her feet and could easily knock him onto his arse before he had even swung his crescent blade or pando once. Si An looked at them and shook her head, sometimes they could be the fearsome warriors that everyone knew they were and other times?

They were like children, picking on each other and prodding each other with sticks, still they were her family and she wouldn't change them for the world.

“Has anyone seen Lee Shi?”

They all looked at each other, none of them had seen him since he had said he was going painting, when he did that they left him alone. Mainly because he wanted to be alone, still it wasn't like him to be gone this long, normally he would be back by now a smile on his face.

That was when the heard it, the sound of metal hitting metal, as one they rose and ran towards the sound. Lee Shi was the only one out of them that used a Flail properly and, while it wasn't his weapon of choice, Shi’s flail was deadly. His weapon of choice was a set of masterfully crafted claws, but he knew enough about flails to teach Va, who was interested in using one, enough to be dangerous. When Shi wielded a flail not only did it hurt like hell to be hit with the metal ball at the end of it, but depending on how hard Shi swung it, it could smash someone’s skull in with very little effort. And the spikes?

When they dug into your skin and peeled it off like a knife peels an apple skin it made people scream. The spikes could pop a humans skin as easily as a human could pop a grape. In the pain, some people were even stupid enough to try and stop the skin from being ripped off their bodies by grabbing hold of the deadly weapon. But they always make the mistake of grabbing hold of the spikes that littered the chain, tearing their hands open as their skin was peeled from muscles and muscles shredded from bone and bone exposed to the air, white and gleaming as red, red blood fell to the ground and pooled below them, feeding the ground. And that sound, the metal against metal that screeched and hung in the air, was definitely the sound of Shi's flail as he fought.

They hadn't even gotten dressed as they grabbed their weapons and ran for Shi. As she saw the first bandit, An didn't even think about anything as she notched her first arrow into her bow and fired it, she was working on instinct and the pounding feeling in her chest that told her to protect her family at all costs. A bandit went down as the arrow pierced his eye socket and went straight through his brain, killing him immediately. Blood pooled under his head as he hit the ground with an unheard thud. An hadn't even waited to see him drop, confident in her aim, and instead focused on a new target.

Da swung his pando and sliced the arm off a nearby bandit before he even had time to move, the man screamed and grabbed the stump of his arm. They always seemed so shocked to lose a limb and after that Da had no troubles killing his opponent. Da didn't even think twice about swinging the giant sword a second time a decapitating him, his head was propelled into the air and landed a few meters away from them, blood squirted from his neck as the body fell down with a thud. Covered in blood, a fierce and savage smile pulled up the corners of Da's lips and he turned to find his next victim.

Va charged at the nearest bandit her pando in both hands, she swung it but missed. The bandit had managed to roll out of the way last second, she swung the giant blade above her head before slamming it down into the ground. Using the momentum she propelled herself forwards and hit him in the side of the head with her staff smashing his skull in, she landed and rolled out of the way of an incoming attack. Spinning she turned with a feral light in her eyes and swung out again with her pando, this time the blade found its him in flesh and sliced the man in front of her nearly in half before the blade stuck in the man's spine. Not having enough time to pull the blade out of the dead body, Va instead gripped her staff harder and jumped back into the fray.

Di ran forwards both of his twin swords ready for battle and to bathe in the blood of their enemies, he rolled to the side and kicked his legs out tripping the bandits up. He slammed his sword down into a leg, making sure the man couldn't move before slamming the other one right through his heart. He pulled both swords free and flicked the excess blood off before joining his family in the thick of the fighting. He could feel his blood pumping in his veins and the thrill of battle lending him almost frantic energy even as his naked body was coated in sprays of blood from the men he killed.

Before they had chance to finish the battle, an arrow that they didn't know came flying out of the bushes and killed the last bandit, however that didn't put them at ease. They now had an unknown enemy to deal with, they could be friendly but they were not willing to take the risk that they weren't.

Suddenly a group of men came out from behind the trees and they all tensed preparing for an attack. Shi was kneeling on the ground panting so they formed a protective semi circle around him, making sure that he could still attack while being protected at the same time. Both groups looked at each other sizing each other up, and the siblings try to see if they could fight and still get away with their lives. They didn't mind running away if it meant living another day but with so many attackers and a potentially injured Shi the likelihood of them making a successful flight was very low. Out of all the possible actions for the other groups to talk the one none of the siblings had thought of was  for one of the men in front of them to start clapping, it was slow and measured his dark eyes were staring at them intently as he tried to figure them out.

“It looks like your friend needs a physician.” He stated as he slowed his hand and stopped clapping.

“Brother.”

The correction came straight away, no hesitation, no pause, it was like they had corrected him without thinking about it.

“Pardon?”

An bit her lip as she looked at them, if she was attracted to men she would have found them very handsome to look at, but she wasn't. She could see the appeal of them, with their dark eyes, strong jaws, high cheekbones, thick jet black hair, she would also bet underneath that clothing they had plenty of muscle, enough to make most women blush and become drooling idiots, but they were not her type, she liked women and she liked her women beautiful, dangerous and deadly. Still Shi was their brother and not their friend which had been why they had corrected him to begin with, An looked at him and spoke. “Shi, is our brother not friend.”

Shi coughed and fell forwards a little, Di and Da both broke their places in the formation and rushed to his side, Va and An both held their ground. They didn't want the unknowns near their family, they trusted both Da and Di to look after Shi, the two brothers looked over Shi he had several large cuts to his chest and was bleeding heavily.

“If you wait any longer he will die.”

Va and An gripped their weapons tighter, they knew that. But they weren't about to put their trust in a group of strangers. The world was a dangerous place and simply handing their injured brother over to strangers went against everything they believed in about family and loyalty. Da and Di looked at each other one lone green eye bored into two pink cat eyes, they didn't have a choice. Not now, not with Shi’s life on the line. Their suspicion was not unfounded but if they said no and Shi died none of the siblings would be able to forgive themselves. This was the only way.

“Very well.”

Va and An looked at Di who had spoken shocked at the choice before their eyes took in the extent of Shi's injuries and they had to grudgingly admit that this was the only way for Shi to survive. Va and An lowered their weapons as Da quickly picked up Shi bridal style and made sure that he was secure against his chest, his muscular arms forming a protective cocoon around him, but Va and An were still tense and ready to act on a moment's notice, just incase. Da looked at the man who has been the only one from the other group to speak and asked: “Where to?”

His voice was deep and rumbling, it often reminded people of a thunder storm. If they were shocked by how deep and rough his voice sounded they didn't show it, one of them stepped forwards he had a bow in his hands and he gestured for Da to follow him.

“This way.”

Da moved very quickly for a man of his size and stature, one of his strides was four to the other man’s Di, Va and An stifled their laughter as they watched the other man run to catch up with their brother, while it was a funny sight to see they were also worried, very much so. They looked at the three men that they had been left with, should they need to fight then they would. But if a fight was what they wanted why did the offer help for Shi, why offer to do anything? They wanted something from them, that much they did know but they had no idea what it was.

“Thank you.”

An and Va both looked at Di, he was very rarely grateful for anything. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, he was suspicious of people. Most people didn't do anything for free, they nearly always wanted something from them, kill bandits, free trapped workers form a mine, help work the fields. It was tiresome and tedious, sometimes a change was nice but they had learned long ago that they couldn't rely on anyone but each other. It had been a lesson that they had learned early on in life, so for Di to thank someone?

They didn't know how lucky they were, they didn't know what it was like for Di to thank someone. If they had their way then they never would, the two sisters knew that they could be over zealous, childish, spiteful and nasty. They had accepted their faults a long time ago, but their good outweighed their flaws. Still they were now at a stand still something that rarely if ever happened to them, neither group was willing to move one man was covered head to toe in armor, if they had to fight he would be difficult to take down he looked like a walking wall of metal. But all armor had a weakness, if they could find it then they would be able to exploit it.

However what they were worried about was the man darkly glaring at them, he had his hand on the hilt of his pando. They knew the damage the weapon could do, they had seen it first hand Va and Da wielded the weapon, they could tell that they were younger than the men in front of them and they weren’t stupid they knew that they had experince but not as much as the group in front of them. They waited, it was a waiting game to see what would happen next, to see if they would need to fight or flee, but they they wouldn't flee not with Shi, being the way that he was after all they could chose to run and end up killing their brother, something that none of them wanted after all they loved their brother. They would have to trust them, something that was foreign to all of them yes they trusted each other but never anyone outside of their group, it had never been done before yet here they were having to trust a group of strangers to look after their brother.

The man with the pando shifted, their grips on their weapons tightened for a few seconds until a voice snapped.

“Xiahou Dun!”

Dun removed his hand from the hilt of the pando but was still glaring darkly at them, they didn't know why or what they had done wrong, but still.

“Put some clothes on!”

The didn't even jump or blink at the barked command, Dun was a man that was used to people doing as he said, still they didn't see what the problem was so what if they were naked! It wasn't like they had time to get dressed! Still they were covered in blood and it was beginning to dry, flaking off and making them feel itchy. Without saying anything the three of them turned around and began to walk back to the clearing, just as they were walking away Di spoke.

“20.”

Va and An looked at with their eyes wide, the immediately ran back the the numerous dead bodies and began to count, Va looked around and spotted 2, An looked at spotted 3 which meant that Da got 2 and Shi, had gotten the rest but Di had killed the most of them. Van looked at Di and pouted her bottom lip quivering, her blue eyes shining as she looked at Di, she knew that he couldn't resist her pouting which was why she was doing it.

“Not fair.”

Di shook his head a fond smile on his face as he ruffled her hair, An looked at the interaction and squeaked in surprise when Di had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like one would a bag of flour or a dead animal, Va happily skipping beside him as they walked, she was humming as they back to the clearing, Di looked at the group as he asked.

“Coming?”

The group began to follow them to the clearing where all of their clothes and rest of their weapons lay. When they had got back to the clearing they wasted no time in jumping back into the water, washing off the blood. Va surfaced first her blue eyes glittering as clear as the water once was, her blonde hair was stuck to her chest covering her breasts she submerged once more before coming back up and swimming to the grass where her clothes lay. She didn't even bother to hide behind a bush or a tree as she began to wrap her breasts up and pull on her light blue pirate pants that had been a gift from Shi two years before, she tied the belt around her waist and made sure that it was tight enough to keep her pants up but not that tight that it left red marks. She quickly pulled on her light blue summer blouse which went with the pants and sat down on the grass while she put her light blue leg guards back on.

An was getting out the last of the blood from her ink black hair, her gold eyes twinkled merrily as she dived off a nearby rock formation. Kicking her legs she broke the surface rather quickly, with her height it was rather easy for her to do, her hair was stuck to her forehead, back and breasts. When An had her hair down it would reach her knee caps, they all had long hair but not as long as Di and Da, the two of them had been competing for years on whose hair was the longest. Still An came a very good third place, still An enjoyed the water for a few more moments. It was cool and refreshing against her naturally hot skin, during winter they would cuddle into her because her body was so warm. Still it was time to get dressed as much as she enjoyed lazing around and soaking up the sun Shi was still injured, it wouldn't be fair for them to enjoy this down time without him.

Unlike Va who had light blue pirate pants An’s were black with a red belt around the middle of it, however there was a slight flaw in An’s plan to get dressed her skin was still wet and as such her pants were sticking to her making her arse look more perky and firm than what it normally was.

An used her old wrapping for her breasts and attempted to dry herself, once she felt that she was dry enough she pulled on her black maiden top with red outline and began to sort out her sleeve making sure that it wasn't twisted or tangled. Once she was satisfied with her top she pulled on her black valkyrie boots and placed her two gold hoops into her ears, she had gotten Shi, to pierce her ears for her because at the time she had been too young to do it herself, so Shi had done it for her. He had then saved up whatever money he could and bought her two large gold hoops for her ears, she had been wearing them every day for the past 15 years.

Di was the last one to go into the water, his dark blue fringe was covering one eye, the rest of his hair was black and down at his ankles. Di rubbed his chest trying to get rid of the dry blood, it was flaky and making him itch, the water had gotten most of it off but his hair was still thick with it, making his hair clump together. While he wasn't bothered about the fact that they had battled naked it had apparently disturbed the group that had offered to help their brother, so he would wash up and get dressed and hope that it hadn't disturbed them any further, but really wandering around for as long as they did meant they didn't really care about modesty or clothes most of the time, after all it hadn't been the first time that they had to fight naked.

Standing on top of a rock formation he jumped off and landed in the water he resurfaced after a few minutes, his hair was clung to his body like a cloak using his powerful arms and legs he swam back to the grass where his sisters were waiting for him. Va smiled as she passed him his clothes and walked over to An who was sorting out their weapons, Di ran a hand down his stubble and grimaced if he let it get any longer he would end up with a beard, not that he didn't like beards he did but he just didn't suit one. He looked at An and noticed that her old wrapping were wet and had been carelessly stuffed into her bag, she would need new ones by the looks of things. He pulled on his black water dragon boots a gift from Da for his birthday they were a good few years old and he would need new ones very soon, his wolf shirt had a hole in and was in dire need of repair. Va had been nagging at him for months to get some new clothes but he could spend his money on more useful things like getting An some new wraps for her breasts or repair Va’s weapon, or even buy Shi some new books. Once he was dressed he walked over to the group who was eyeing up their weapons with appraisal in their eyes.

“Who do we have to thank for helping our brother?”

Di leaned against a tree as An had asked the question Va was braiding her hair, so it would be kept out of her eyes while it dried that and the fact she hated her hair getting wet. It would often stick to her face making it harder for her, and in a fight it was the last thing that she needed one mistake could cost her, her life. Not that they would let anything happen to her.

“I am Lord Cao Cao, this is Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren.”

They already knew who Dun was he had been glaring darkly at them until they had gotten dressed, Ren had a small smile playing on his lips. The looked at each other for a few moments until An bluntly asked.

“What do you want?”

Cao raised a dark eyebrow as he simply stated.

“For you to join me.”

That was not what they were expecting, they had thought the he would have demanded payment off them, be it sexual or have them kill bandits for him. They were not expecting that at all, they looked at each other a silent conversation passing between them. Va looked at them before calmly saying.

“We will talk to Da and Shi, about it. I doubt that they will say no though.”

~~~~~~~~With Da and Shi~~~~~

Shi groaned as he was placed down onto a hard bed, his chest felt like it was on fire. His muscles felt heavy and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Keep those eyes open Shi.”

That was Da, what was Da doing here? Was he dying?

“SHI!”

Shi felt his eyes snap open as he weakly met Da’s gaze, there was worry in that lone green eye he hadn’t meant to worry his brother, but where were the others? He tried to lift himself up but Da pushed him gently back down, he laid back down as two men he had never seen before came into the room. Da ran his hand through his white hair, it had always relaxed Shi when they had been children and it still worked now. Da made sure that Shi was relaxed as the physician looked him over. Da looked at the man that had shown them to the camp, he had been kind and didn't mention his state of undress once. Not that Da had cared, but he had learned that the man’s name was Xiahou Yuan and he was a cousin of Cao Cao the man who had been speaking to them shortly after they had battled. They had given Da some clothes to wear as he had been naked when he had came into the camp, Yuan had shown Da where the physician’s tent was when they had gotten there Shi had been whisked off and Da had been left with Yuan who had taken him to another tent to get dressed. The clothes were tight and restricting but there was nothing he could do about them now, he would wait until he had his own clothes then change into them. He sat next to Shi as the physician applied a foul smelling paste to the cuts on his chest, he watched as Shi winced a little. Da wanted to rip the man in half, he was hurting his brother and his instincts were screaming at him to kill the threat, to kill and take Shi far away. Something must of shown on his face as Yuan began to explain.

“It is a paste to stop the wounds from becoming infected.”

Da backed down a little as the wounds were bandaged, the woman quickly fled from the room once she was done leaving only Yuan and Da left alone, Yuan looked at the sleeping man on the bed. He had seen the murderous rage on Da’s face, he knew that he wouldn't of been able to stop the other man should he of tried to kill the physician, the only thing he would of been able to do was wound the other man and hoped that it would have slowed him down long enough for him to go and get help. Yuan looked back at the sleeping man and felt a frown pull at his lips, they were all close that much he could see, he could see how in the battle they all covered each other making sure that the archer had enough muscle in front of her so she wouldn't get injured. The small blonde woman had two weapons strapped to her, one was a pando and the other was a staff even she had been protected as well. So how was it that he had been attacked? How was it that someone had been able to get a hit on him?

It didn't make any sense, until Da opened his mouth and spoke in that rumbling voice of his.

“Shi likes to draw and paint, he had left us so he could relax for it bit with Di and Va fighting Va had been annoying Di so he had thrown her into the lake. Shi had enough of them fighting so he had told us that he was going to go and paint for a bit.”

Yuan nodded his head, that would make sense on how they had been able to attack him. A man dressed in his travelling clothes and no weapon on sight would of been a golden opportunity for them, they wouldn't of been able to pass it up. It must of came as one hell of a surprise when he had started to beat them with the flail that had been with him, Shi didn't look like he could lift a flail let alone swing one. Da reached over and grasped one of his brothers hands as he spoke once again.

“Normally Shi lets one of us go with him, but with how riled up Di and Va got him he had declined one of us to go with him. We should have insisted then he wouldn't be here like this!”

Da’s free hand gripped his hair, Yuan winced at the strength that he was using, if he pulled any harder he would rip his own hair out. Yuan placed his hand on Da’s shoulder. He may not know the man, they might never see each other again after this. But he couldn't let him punish himself for something they had no control over, it wasn't their fault. It was an accident, there was nothing that they could do about it, well that wasn't completely true they had slaughtered the bandits. When they had turned up there had only been one left alive and even then it looked like they were playing a game of cat and mouse with the bandits. Yuan had seen then and there that they could be very cruel when someone they loved was hurt, Yuan felt a shudder run through his body at the thought of what they would do should he have died, there wouldn't of been a force big or strong enough to stop them. Yuan was certain of that, he wasn't even sure that death would be able to stop them. Still it hadn't happened which meant that whatever would've happened didn't and for that Yuan was grateful.  Yuan kept his hand on Da’s shoulder offering the complete stranger his silent support. If the roles had been any different he knew that Da would be doing the same for him, despite Da’s height, size and the giant crescent blade that he had wielded he was a kind and loving man, Yuan wondered how many people outside of their family had ever seen this side of him.

Both Yuan and Da heard the sound of people approaching, the flap of the tent opened and Va came running in Da held open his free arm and she ran into his arm. Da held her close as Va snuggled into his chest inhaling his familiar spicy scent, Da had always reminded Va of spice had done since she had been a little girl braiding his hair with flowers. She heard the thundering sound of his heartbeat in his chest, it was steady and calm just what she needed after the scare she had.

An was checking on Shi, she had placed her hand against his forehead and frowned.

“He has temperature.”

Before they could even say anything An had walked to her bag and rummaged around in it before pulling out several items, An walked to the corner of the tent and began to make some sort of drink with the herbs that she had pulled out of her bag.

Di looked at Da, his eyes holding a silent message. Da looked at Di and nodded his head before looking at Va and An and asking.

“Watch over him?”

Va nodded her head a grim expression on her normally cheerful face as she stated.

“Would we do anything less?”

Da and Di both walked out of the tent, as they exited Di spotted Cao Cao and gave a small nod of his head. Cao inclined his head to show that he had gotten the message, once the two of them were a safe distance away Di turned to Da and blunty said.

“Cao Cao wants us to join him.”

Da felt his eyebrows raise to his hairline as he inquired.

“Why?”

Di shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

“Said he was impressed by the way we had fought.”

Da looked at Di, out of all of them Di could read people better than anyone he had ever met. While Shi was a brilliant strategist Di could tell what a person was thinking before they even knew what they were thinking. He was also the best cook that any of them knew and that was saying something seeing as they had left China for several years to learn more, it was how An had learned to become a physician and Va learned how to kill someone with a pair of chopsticks, how Shi learned to paint and draw. Even Da had learned how to sew and sing, his deep voice making him one of the best singers that anyone had heard.

“You don't think it’s true.”

Di looked away, and studied a near by tree.

“Its true but why he needs us I don't yet know.”

Da mulled over what he had been told before he came to a decision.

“We wait for Shi to wake up then we will make our choice, but Da we have been wanting to settle down for a while now maybe this is our chance to.”

The two of them looked at each other, thought whirling around in their heads. Whatever would come they would face it together as a family just like they always did, nothing would change except for the fact that maybe, just maybe their family would become bigger.

 


End file.
